Alternate Scene There's the Rub
by Literati Forever
Summary: RJ - Rory gets even more confused when Jess comes over during her "alone night" to drop off some food.


There's the Rub – Alternate Scene

Some of this story will be taken directly from the actual episode (there's no reason to change great dialogue until I want to). This is the way that I thought this scene should play out.

Rory opened the door to find Jess standing outside, holding a huge box of food.

JESS: Delivery.

RORY: What are you doing here?

JESS: Well, Luke figured since you're along tonight that maybe you wouldn't have any food in the house, so he sent over a care package.

RORY: I don't need a care package. I ordered food from Sandeep's.

JESS: Really? Planning on burning down the house afterwards?

RORY: Jess.

JESS: The only way to kill the smell. Where should I put this?

Jess walked past Rory into the house.

RORY: Well. . .

JESS: Kitchen?

RORY: Um. . .sure.

RORY: God, how much food is in there? This could feed twelve.

JESS: Excuse me, I've seen you eat.

RORY: Fine, six.

JESS: Yeah, well, he wanted you taken care of. He wasn't sure how long your mom was gonna be gone for.

RORY: Just tonight.

JESS: Oh, he didn't know that.

RORY: Well, now you can tell him.

JESS: I will.

RORY: So how come Caesar didn't bring this over?

JESS: I volunteered.

RORY: Why?

JESS: Just wanted to get out of the construction zone. There's nothing but banging and yelling. That place gives me a headache.

RORY: Oh.

JESS: Why – did you think I wanted to come over here and see you?

RORY: No.

JESS: Just needed some quiet.

RORY: Fine.

JESS: That is all.

RORY: Got it.

JESS: Clear my head.

RORY: I understand.

JESS: So, aren't you gonna eat?

RORY: Eventually.

JESS: It gets cold fast.

RORY: I can heat it up.

JESS: Reheated French fries really suck.

RORY: Hm, they do suck.

JESS: Yeah, so, eat.

RORY: Okay, I will. You're still standing there.

JESS: I know. You didn't give me a tip.

RORY: You want money?

JESS: No, I'll take a fry though.

RORY: Okay, yeah, have as much as you want.

JESS: Okay, great.

Jess starts to take off his jacket and sit down.

RORY: What are you doing?

JESS: Getting ready to eat.

RORY: You're staying?

JESS: Didn't you just invite me?

RORY: No, I -.

JESS: No, you told me to have all I wanted. That sounded invitation-like.

As he says this, he moves closer to Rory. Rory looks uncomfortable with having Jess that close, but does not back away.

RORY: You wanna stay here and eat?

JESS: Beats being at Luke's.

RORY: But – .

PARIS: walks in from living room I can't find my flashcards.

JESS: I didn't know you had company.

RORY: This is Paris. We were just studying.

JESS: Huh.

PARIS: Don't worry, I was just leaving. If you find my flashcards, call me, okay?

RORY: No.

PARIS: What?

RORY: Stay for dinner.

PARIS: But I thought. . .

RORY: We have a ton of food, and we can go over the notes more later.

PARIS: You're sure?

RORY: Positive.

PARIS: Is that mac and cheese?

RORY: It sure is.

PARIS: I love mac and cheese.

RORY: Great.

PARIS: I'm not allowed to have mac and cheese.

RORY: Splurge. Come on Paris, stay.

PARIS: Do you have a twenty-four hour pharmacy just in case I have an allergic reaction to something?

RORY: Believe it or not, we do.

PARIS: Okay, can I borrow your phone?

RORY: It's by the door.

Paris walks away, and Jess turns to Rory.

JESS: Interesting.

RORY: What is?

JESS: You think we need a chaperone?

RORY: No, I don't.

JESS: You just invited one.

Jess starts to advance toward Rory, and backs her up against her bedroom door. Rory is stammering now.

RORY: I'm just being polite. Paris is alone tonight and you yourself just said we have enough food for six.

JESS: With me around, it's down to four.

RORY: With Paris around, it's down to two.

JESS: Are you afraid of me?

RORY: Afraid?

JESS: What do you think I'm going to do to you if we're alone?

He continues to move closer to her, and Rory starts to tremble a bit.

RORY: Jess…

JESS: Rory…

He buries his fingers in her hair. She looks up at him and he can see that her blue eyes are clouded with desire. He runs his thumbs down the sides of her face, then says,

JESS: Maybe you were right.

RORY: About what?

Rory is breathing hard and she's glued to her spot between Jess and the door.

JESS: Maybe we do need a chaperone.

He leans in to kiss her. Rory tilts her head up to meet his kiss. Just then, Paris returns to the kitchen and Rory and Jess jump apart. Jess curses softly to himself, turning away from the girls.

Rory, Paris, and Jess sit down to eat at the kitchen table.

PARIS: A tragic waste of paper.

JESS: I can't believe you just said that.

PARIS: Well, it's true, the Beat's writing was completely self-indulgent. I have one word for Jack Kerouac – edit.

JESS: It was not self-indulgent. The Beats believed in shocking people, stirring things up.

PARIS: They believed in drugs, booze, and petty crime.

RORY: Well, then you can say that they exposed you to a world you wouldn't have otherwise known. Isn't that what great writing's all about?

PARIS: That was not great writing. That was the National Enquirer of the fifties.

JESS: You're cracked.

PARIS: Typical guy response. Worship Kerouac and Bukowski, God forbid you'd pick up anything by Jane Austen.

JESS: Hey, I've read Jane Austen.

PARIS: You have?

JESS: Yeah, and I think she would've liked Bukowski.

PARIS: What are you doing?

JESS: Salt and pepper dip. Only way to eat a fry.

PARIS: Really?

RORY: It's fast food gospel.

PARIS: Mm. That's good. That's really, really good.

phone rings

JESS: You like hot sauce?

PARIS: I don't know. Should I?

JESS: I think it's wise.

RORY: answers phone Hello?

DEAN: Hey.

RORY: Oh, hey. Where are you?

DEAN: On my way to see you – if that's okay?

RORY: Oh, well -

DEAN: I know you wanna be alone, so I'll only stay a minute. I just wanna say hi.

RORY: We just said hi.

DEAN: Well, I wanna say hi a little closer.

RORY: But, I'm a mess, really. It's not pretty. You won't recognize me.

DEAN: Well, then put a name tag on 'cause I miss you.

RORY: I miss you too, but –

DEAN: But what?

RORY: But. . .Paris is here.

DEAN: Why?

RORY: She freaked out about a grade and she wanted to go over some notes, and you know Paris – she will not be denied.

DEAN: Okay, then I'm not really ruining your alone night, someone else did that.

RORY: Yes, but –

DEAN: I'll see you in a sec. hangs up

JESS: I can't get into poetry. It's kind of like, geez, just say it already, we're dying here.

RORY: Wow, you know, I just noticed the time, and it's getting really late.

JESS: It's seven o'clock.

RORY: I know, but Paris and I still have a lot more studying to do. Jess, please thank Luke for me. It was really nice of him.

Jess is immediately suspicious.

JESS: Who was on the phone?

RORY: No one.

JESS: No one wouldn't happen to be heading over here now, would he?

RORY: Jess.

PARIS: What's going on?

RORY: Nothing.

JESS: Dean's on his way over and Rory doesn't want him to find me here.

RORY: Why?

JESS: Yeah, why?

RORY: You know why.

JESS: We're just eating dinner.

RORY: Jess, I'm asking you as a friend, just please leave now.

JESS: You really want me to go?

RORY: I really wanna avoid a fight with Dean.

JESS: Huh. You didn't say you actually want me to go, just that you want to avoid a fight. Interesting. I'll file that for later. Okay, I'm going.

RORY: Thank you.

JESS: God, you're no fun when you're tense. Are you sure you want me to go? 'Cause maybe this whole thing can be solved between me and Dean if we just sat down and had a little heart to heart. He can tell me his issues, I'll tell him mine.

RORY: Jess!

JESS: I promise I'll speak slowly.

RORY: Bye! pushes him out the front door

JESS: Okay, well, give him my best, would ya? sees Dean in the front yard Actually, I guess I could do that myself.

RORY: Dean, Jess just came by to bring me some food.

JESS: From Luke's.

RORY: He wanted to make sure I ate.

JESS: Luke did.

RORY: Right, Luke did.

JESS: Personally, I could care less if she eats.

RORY: Yeah, true, he could care less.

JESS: Okay, I'm going. Look, man, I really was just dropping off some food, so don't get all West Side Story on me, okay? leaves


End file.
